Stagnant
by Parapluie Lire
Summary: Jason and Reyna had it rough, they didn't spark at first nor later, but the best relationships are the ones you fight for. A collection of drabbles and one-shots. (Jeyna)
1. Villians and Paper

**A/N: commas are amazing and as I don't excel in grammar or spelling if you do spot an error don't hesitate to tell me. **

* * *

-villain-

Out in the night, Reyna had set up camp with a single lantern and foldable chair. Going through late proposals and possible new classes to introduce, she sighed. Extra Latin and a possible new addition of mandatory ancient Greek speaking classes clouded her thoughts. No matter how dull, her entirety was focused. That was, until _he_ came around.

"Whatcha got there?"

Moonlight hitting his hair and a smile on his face, Jason Grace looked like an angel. A blonde halo framing his head, and from what Reyna could see in her peripheral vision, it was at least an inch over regulation length. Arms, swaddled in an old sweatshirt, encircled her loosely. With his chin resting lightly on the crown of her head, Jason tried to read her minute writing.

Shuffling papers around loudly, she looked up finally. Mouth set in a tight line like the straightened papers in her hand, Reyna was no doubt annoyed. Even more so when said papers were stolen from her grasp. Swiveling around, rising from her lawn chair abutting the weaponry, Reyna glared.

"Give." A command, one so like the countless others she gave each day.

Unfortunately, like the other orders, Jason failed to respond. He never did truly submit to her. Ever only jokingly complying and if or when it came down to it, right out refusing, Jason was an anomaly. That of which, Reyna was certain.

Arms crossed over his chest, the faded purple hoodie decorated with the peeling likeness of _Disney_ villains that Reyna had never bothered to learn the names of, he held the papers. Flapping in the breeze, creasing the edges, he dangled the papers. Still smiling she had had enough.

Switching tactics, Reyna evaluated him as she would a monster or opponent. Which was exactly what Jason was. Searching and scanning for weak points, Reyna noticed something. Something she should have seen earlier. It might have been an after effect of the Giant War, which had taken place only three months ago, but it was also completely possible she had just never realized.

His stance said one thing but his mouth said another. Shoulders back defensively while still wearing that stupid smile.

Reyna's intrigue only strengthened as he mockingly bowed and said in a clear ominous tone, "Did it hurt when you smashed through the crust of the earth on your ascent from hell?"

The papers momentarily forgotten, a steady silence ensued. Both staring at the other unsure of their next move.

Jason had said many things in the lengthly period of time they had spent together, though that was by far, the most obscure and not to mention weird.

There was nothing in the world more priceless than the rare dumbstruck look gracing the teenage Praetor's face.

"What?"

Just as nothing could amount to the way that at the same time, as if synchronized, Jason swore at a certain Kool-Aid addicted teen.

* * *

**A/N: written for the Pick-Up Line Challenge| Thirty Day (ish), Thirty Fic challenge On Percy Jackson Fanfiction Challenges. Just a general note, not all of these drabbles and one-shots will take place in the same time stream. Ex: the fic above takes place after the Giant War. **

**Please take some time to review :)**

**Always Writing,**

**-Rrit**

**[previously The Inked Pen]**


	2. dyspeptic and pictures

**A/N: total word count: 262! For the Word count challenge on PJFC(Not including the A/N) and thank you Guest for being my first reviewer!**

* * *

-dyspeptic-

adj. synonyms: gloomy, pessimistic

noun. synonyms: sick, unsettled

* * *

Reyna attempted to ease her breathing as best as she could before pushing open the door.

Arms looped over his neck, Piper's hair was in Jason's fingers, curling easily around his fingertips. Foreheads touching, with their closed eyes, they looked perfectly in love.

Crushing the photo in Her hand, exiting quickly before they noticed her presence.

The war was drawing to a close.

During the War Council Jason had been missing, Reyna had imeadeatly connected his absence to fear or anxiety.

Now it was she who felt sick. Sick and embarrassed, barging in like Hannibal just to be reprimanded and shooed away. So unlike herself and perhaps that was the most unnerving of all.

* * *

Twelve year old Reyna and Jason stood side by side, proud and simmering with excitement. Taken in early spring when their sparing practice had been interrupted by a minor attack.

Eager and stir crazy the pre-teens wove their way to the front of the defensive cohorts. Straying from their original positions that they had been assigned; behind practically the whole legion.

Tag-teaming to defeat a monster twice their size. Jason holding the fanged wench down as Reyna delivered the final blow. A moment documented by Kimberly, a member of the third cohort.

The photo burned slowly in a fire pit until Jason, scooped up the flimsy paper, smiling in recognition.

* * *

Though, statistically speaking, it would have been near impossible for the dry paper to have not imeadeatly been turned to ash without godly intervention...

* * *

**A/N: I've been on hiatus for a while so hopefully this will get me back into the writing mindset. :) review please. **


	3. Viziers and Recklessness

**A/N: Please note, these one-shots and drabbles will be in a random order, there is no time stream but they all happen in the same universe.**

**All of the stories I write will be above 200 words. This just so happens to greatly surpass that minimum. Keep in mind, they will not all be as long as this. This was planned to be published much earlier but I got sidetracked. Hopefully all the other entrees will be punctual. **

**I always feel awkward using exclamation points so I apologize if you can feel the awkwardness too.**

* * *

-vizier-

An advisor.

Not even fifteen and already studying for her final high school exams. Jason thought she was over worked, and to an extent, she was. Circe's island, if anything, had granted her a fair and extensive education. Now what was normal was being ahead.

Being ahead was good, it gave her time for more important things. She had rose in the ranks in just three years. Already a centurion and learning to lead, Reyna did have a large plate. There was no reason to worry: she could handle it. But Jason was delusional.

Abeit she must have somewhat agreed with him. Why else would she be standing outside on a night such as the one she was experiencing under the promise of 'fun'?

Cold air bitting at her exposed skin, millions of goosebumps springing up across her arms and back. Wrapping her left arm around herself to preserve the limited heat.

Her efforts forsaken when a tall blonde teen jogged up to her. Strong fingers wrapped around her own tugged her along. No hellos or hi, he didn't need one. She knew who he was and it was somthing of a tradition of theirs.

"Jason, what are you doing?"

He glanced back at her with shining eyes. They crossed the Field of Mars. It was a certain trust that they had, saving their lives on countless occasions. Like their unsaid greetings there was an unsaid reliability; a gloriously scarce belief that the other knew what they were doing.

Reyna instinctively checking that her cotton pants were tucked carefully into her boots slowly sludged through the marsh before charging after him, retaking his hand.

Silently, they pushed on.

A fifth cohort boy and a first cohort girl fighting side by side. They were the oddest friendship in the legion. Whenever partner duels were going on in the arena, the two were attached at the hip.

It wasn't easy, not by a long shot. Constant arguments and fights had often tackled the pair, but eventually there was the neutral light at the end of the tunnel. Rare, but surely becoming little by little, more common. It was a sacred ground of peace, a stand still or cease fire in other words.

"You need to relax," Picking up his pace, Jason started to run. "and I know how."

He could have been dragging her along like a new born pup as it's mother because that was how closely she mimicked his actions. Nearing the towers being constructed, Jason went into a full sprint and Reyna pursued behind.

The marsh tugged like one huge suction cup at their feet as they scampered along to their previously unknown destination. A 'squish' sound resounding loudly every time they took a step. The sound blended in easily with the loud fawna. Ten more minuets of chittering birds, hooting owls and howling wolves and they were there.

Dropping her hand, he eagerly pushed open the two foot thick door and headed up the stairs.

He thought she needed to let off some theoretical 'steam'. Completely wrong, of course. But she had to admit, his concern was endearing.

Matching his speed she followed, skipping steps, it wasn't long before they emerged. A good thirty feet off the ground when Jason smiled. Offering up his arms, as if to mimic Octavian, her vizier's, prophetic rituals.

The wind was stronger and Reyna's hands were cold. It took a goliath amount of energy to close them into a fist, testing her joints. An irrational worry that they had possibly frozen into a half bent position. Nails digging into her skin in a failed attempt to keep warm.

Walking slowly to Jason as he looked over the edge of the tower, she took in her surroundings. Since it was still being built, there were no walls or railings, just a floor that suddenly ended.

"What are you doing?" Reyna asked.

She was cold, it was late, and there were a million other things she could have been doing. Studying for one, training another, and another, and another. They piled down on top of her, weighing her down. One thing she knew with clarity was that standing nonchalantly atop a tower was not productive or in anyway enjoyable.

Jason seemed to have read her thoughts.

"It'll be worth it." He gave his signature smile.

Taking the action as an omen, Reyna backed up. Or she would have, before it happened.

He pushed her.

Her hair came flying out of its braid, hitting her face and eyes as she struggled against the wind to keep them open. Stomach tightening as her imminent doom came closer and closer.

She wanted to swear, she wanted to scream but her mouth was glued shut.

She was a roller-coaster without the tracks. Jumping from theory to theory as she acknowledged she had just been pushed off a building.

Jason had turned on her. She'd been foolish to place trust in the son of Jupiter.

At Pluto's realm, she swore to eternally damn him.

But why did she trust him so? That's the biggest question. Why did she allow him to lead her blindly to die?

An anomaly, that's what he was. He changed her, and she didn't like it. Now falling to her death, she sourly regretted it.

Then nothing. The wind stopped. Jason had caught her by an arm, looked down, and laughed.

Lowering slowly to the ground, as her arm lost feeling and blood, Reyna pieced it together. Once her feet were firmly secured on the ground, she pushed him. The force sent him back a few paces until she punched him; full in the face.

She wasn't stupid enough to punch him mid-air but she had no qualms about land.

Exhilarated, she felt tears leak out of her eyes. They weren't voluntary or from sadness nor relief, but a welcome occurrence. Rewetting her eyes before running down her cheek.

Knuckles still vibrating from the blow she skillfully landed, she didn't regret anything. Jason's oh-so brilliant plan to raise moral was launching her off (basically) a cliff.

Stumbling forward holding a hand to his face, Jason Grace smiled(again). An action that was becoming more and more of a nuisance. Laughing openly, he doubled over. "You're so pale!"

"Am not."

Childish and petty, she retorted without a second thought, he was just egging her on. Goading her into one of their famed quarrels.

Usually she would be able to sense when someone was cornering her with words, evade the trap that hadn't even been laid to spring. With Jason, it was something entirely different. All bets were off.

"You need a mirror," The laughing had ended but a chuckle was left as an obnoxious residue.

"So do you," Retorting easily, mind yelling stop, but her mouth had no intention to. "Almost murdering a centurion."

Then he did something again, he told a truth. One about herself and though not entirely deep it was true. "You liked it though."

"What?"

"You liked it," tapping the tip of her nose, he continued. "You. Like. Risks."

She didn't think so. "Goodbye, Jason."

Suddenly, she could feel his breath on her face and neck. Only inches away, idly wondering how they had gotten so close, Reyna took a step back.

Glaring and waving her hand as goodbye, he yelled 'risky' after her. Hiking back to her cohort, not that she would ever admit it, but she laughed.

In the middle of a narrow road, she broke into a rowdy fit. The craziest thing, a smile lighting up on her face. She wasn't even mad, surprising herself with her complacency.

The experience clung to her bones, even though she was now on the ground. The jolt of terror was all too missed, though here was no chance in Pluto that she would willingly throw her self off a roof just for the adrenaline rush.

Her uneven breath and misshapen hair became all to obvious to her once she entered the barracks. Quiet and warm unlike the frigid night noisy with animals that Reyna has grown capstones to.

Though she never told him, Jason seemed to just know: she enjoyed falling. Not the death but the feeling and euphoria.

His words circulated oven and over on replay in her head after it all. Lying in her bunk, unable to go to sleep, heart still pounding from her fall.

"You. Like. Risks."

And the question still stood: Had she always liked risks, or was it just Jason?

...

Good times had faded to good memories.

Wars spurred change, and change wasn't always welcome.

He was perfect on the outside. Some got scared off by that fact. Reyna, would have if only she didn't share that same trait.

Flawless on the exterior, impervious to cracks and scars that they did receive were worn with pride. This was the initial reason that Reyna did have a small semblance of for Jason when she first arrived at camp.

Scared and bold, she arrived. Still dressed in a torn dress from Circe's Island, she saw how people pitied her. The pity drove her to greatness and greatness drove her to drove her to pushing limits.

She wanted to be carefree but at the same time she would have missed her cracks. For every mark was deserved and earned, there was no way for her to abandon all they symbolized. So she strived, she embraced and soon she had a fraction of Jason's shield.

Her mien was her own, forged from iron and pain.

Years after, after a lengthy absence, Jason returned. Reyna couldn't say she was happy, honestly, she felt numb. The Jason she had known was gone, replaced by a more 'carefree' boy. It was a slightly forced exterior that accompanied his you-only-live-once Mantra. Just the type of person she had once envied.

Reckless, risky, even suicidal were synonyms for his new fighting style. Less cultured, more ecstatic when he lunged, still protecting himself and his fighting was better than before, but it was different. She no longer could anticipate his moves and he for her. Their duo days were over.

Jason had been a daring fighter before, taking the chances. Reyna, herself, would be considered a daring fighter, but that was with calculated chances and a reasonable faith in her abilities. It was evident from his reserved stance he was constantly switching tactics. When the opprotunites presented themself, he took them. There was no plotting out a possible escape or background, he just struck.

His smile, though. It was, in a way, more natural. Easily plastered across his mouth when he looked to his girlfriend. Measured in the way he spoke to her vizier, and, though she hated the thought, when he spoke to her.

From telling each other everything to uneasy smiles, it would take time to rebuild what had been lost.

In fact, their friendship was already lost. There was no way to revive it, not anymore. In simplest terms, Jason had evolved.

Though he hadn't evolved like a Roman, but a Greek.

The old Jason was gone. she would miss him to infinity and beyond. Now, here was someone else, one who looked, talked, moved like him, but just wasn't.

His memories, as he said, were smokey. She didn't even know to what extent he remembered. Juno promised him his memories back and yet it had been years.

Any truth is hard to face, it could be staining one in the eye and they would never know. Reyna though, did know. Percy had fully regained his memories in a couple months, there was no defect in the curse.

At times, she could imagine her Jason, who laughed as they fell. Then she would be jarred to reality. They were still friends of course, his arm around her, smiling that odd not-Jason smile.

Until one day, he smiled; not like Jason, but not unlike him either. It was so fast she could barely tell if it was her imagination. Across the pavilion, twenty feet away, it was entirely possible she was fantasizing.

His mouth forming the word, 'risky', and she froze.

Once upon a time, she would have loved to hear him even think about that word, teasing her mercilessly. Now, it was foreign and alien, sending doubt into her mind. How much exactly did Jason remember and care about?

That was what their previous relationship had been filled with. Goofy, shrouded in mystery but at the heart, two friends who trusted each other with the world.

The biggest question of all, did he even remember what he told her on the day he disappeared. She didn't think so, and by his jovial manner she wasn't going to tell him. He was happy why would she, as his (unofficial because apparently Leo Valdez had taken her place) best friend compromise that?

* * *

**A/N: Reviews really keep me writing, I don't want to beg but I really appreciate it it you didn't take the time to do so. Just as a general update there will be 30 chapters total. **

**Always Writing,**

**-Rrit**


	4. Opportunistic Chances

**A/N: Non-Beta-ed sorry, this is my own editing. :( I' working on getting better at grammar but so far... ****Sorry about the gap updates. I'll try to be more consistent. ****The poem alone is at the bottom of the page. Also, Thank you to every reviewer and follower. :) I never expected to get some, if not any attention on this story. **

* * *

-Opportunist-

_They were beautiful._

Moving in sync Jason Grace blocked an uppercut from Reyna Avila Ramerírez-Arellano. Circling each other with swords. In the mist of the clashing gladius' and clinking of armor they alone remained pure. Clear in the path of clumsy destruction. No wildly swinging blades, just mastered movements.

_Unflagging and secure._

Fighting, as Jason had come to know it, was an art. As being so an Art is a skills set. And skills need to be honed.

Focused completely on each other. Eyes narrowed, their competition was blinding. Always trying to out do each other, with words or actions it didn't matter.

_Like performers on a stage._

Leaping over a barrel and vaulting onto the top of a wooden crate, Reyna tusked. "Getting rusty Grace." She taunted over the rising wind howling in her ears.

Not even bothering to attempt following Reyna, Neptune knew he would break his back, he called on the winds. Drawing in the surrounding wind, forcing it to Reyna's position. The gale shoved her roughly off the box, for a moment Jason even hoped that she had landed badly but no such luck.

"If only."

_They swirl and slide across the light._

Emerging from the disturbed dust, Reyna charged. A fury of slashes were blocked and retaliated. Movements fluid and mastered, they attracted the glaze of everyone in the arena if they had already not captured it.

He parried her jabs and retaliated with some of his own.

_Their act becomes their new life, changing with the tide they improvise._

They were dancing. It was the only way to deacribe it, the cultured movements and stances.

Graceful until the end, Reyna was pushed a few paces. Grinning with the excitement that only a man who had full certainty on his abilities, Jason struck. Aiming to disarm and then planning on ending with a sword to her chin.

_Awry, off course, off the rails._

A position he was all to familiar with.

Although it didn't end as so. Dropping to the ground, sweeping her leg across and hitting him behind his knees, she drought him down with her.

Lying on his back, Jason couldn't deny the warm soft dirt beneath him. He wanted to give in. To sink into it's earthy folds but he twisted away. Turning his back to the security of the ground before skittering to a stop.

_Its enticing, watching, glazing, staring, and you're drawn in. _

Straddling and pinning him down his assailant openly smiled. An action wasted as he retaliated. Flipping her over and panting hard, he too, had his own technique used on himself.

The cycle repeated until they were rolling in the arena. Jab, slash, dodge, jump, leap, Reyna's mind was on overdrive. It was all instinct now, she had lost control of herself. All she had to do was give an order and her body would comply.

_Easily and simply._

Missing his blade by inches her chest hammered as her lungs pleaded. Pleading which she ignored and continued.

_They are in one too._

They ended standing up. Reyna was an Opportunist, she took the window of chance and in exchange left her flank open.

Holding a concealed knife to his throat as he held a dagger of his own to her stomach. "Truce."

_Or is that love?_

Jason withdrew his knife and held out his hand. For a moment Reyna wanted to win, to knock him to the floor and claim her prize but the urge evaporated as quickly as it had come.

Shaking his hand she sheathed her own weapon before turning to retrieve her gladius. Tens of eyes met her own, loitering in the arena; filling up the stands. With a jolt Reyna realized they were watching her.

_Do they know?_

Jason seemed just as surprised as he walked up next to her. Shoulder by shoulder they looked on as the crowd cheered. Sword forgotten as they soaked up the attention.

_They don't._

Again Jason held out his hand and Reyna took it without pause to think. Together they raised their intertwined fingers.

_And __you won't be the one to spoil the ending._

The crowd got louder, even though there was no victory Reyna loved that sound. The sound of New Romans, the people she so admired and exemplified.

She also got addicted, addicted to helping and the people. Like any proud war goddesses daughter, also to fighting.

Striving to do the best for them even before she was siting in the Praetors chair.

* * *

_They were beautiful._

_Unflagging and secure._

_Like performers on a stage._

_They swirl and slide across the light._

_Their act becomes their life, changing with the tide as they improvise._

_Awry, off course, off the rails._

_It's enticing, watching, glazing, staring, and you're drawn in._

_Can't breath, you are in a trance._

_Easily and simply._

_They're in one too._

_Or is that love?_

_Do they know?_

_They don't._

_And you won't be the one to spoil the ending._

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading and please take the time to review. I live on reviews. Also I'm working on another multi-Chapter that is Reyna centric. Called Anarchy, check it out when you can.**

**I dislike long author's notes (though I have a lot of lengthy ones) but if any of you were confused, this chapter was planned To be published earlier but as stated before I was thrown of track. **

**Always Writing,**

**-Rrit**


	5. Valence

-valence-

Definition:

A. Bonding of an atom

B. Differences and similarities

* * *

Pristine, and stark white, the infirmary was bursting with gory wounds and concerned onlookers.

"Who are you?"

It was a completely valid question.

She was young, eleven years old at most. Hair combed messily back into a bun piled on her head. The bruised cheek and arm only made her look younger to Reyna.

Three years in the Legion. In three years, she had seen kids come and go, but this girl captured her heart. Taken it by storm with her bold innocence.

She had apparently been going strong until she reached the highway. A truck smacked her at the last moment. Catching her outstretched arm and throwing it out of its socket. The truck rumbled on, being too large to see the petite girl attempt to pass through the freeway.

That was another thing that attracted Reyna's attention. She was short. Too short, shorter than average for her age. About a yard tall, the fiery brunette girl staggered through to the legionnaires at the tunnel.

The would have died if Reyna and Jason hadn't been there guarding the entrance.

* * *

She reminded Reyna all too much of herself. The independence and severe lack of trust was painstakingly familiar.

She supposed that was why the girl decidedly trusted her and why Reyna walked automatically to somehow make her more comfortable at camp.

"I'm Reyna. Who are you?" Reyna asked.

The girl tilted her head, suspicious before finally deciding to answer. "I'm Kennedy."

Physically, she was all patched up but mentally, Reyna could almost feel the gloom inside the girl. Straightening up, as if she already knew what Reyna was planning to say, she took Reyna's hand.

"Want to help me get back at my friend?" she asked.

There was no hesitation. Kennedy only shrugged her shoulders and hopped out of the cot. Waiting impatiently as Reyna signed her out.

Within two hours Kennedy was a giggling mess. It wasn't hard to locate all of Dakota's kool aid and dip dye all of Jason Grace's shirts a healthy shade of pink.

Reyna too stifled a laugh as Jason blew up, waving the blotchy tee in front of Dakota. Making a scene in the Barracks. Although the two boys had a whole building around them, the walls weren't thick enough to block out Jason's outraged frenzy.

* * *

**A/N: There it is, my attempt at humor.**


	6. Mildew and change

A/N: This morphed into something else but it has hopefully retained it's main point.

* * *

-mildew-

adumbrate

Jason, in a fuzzy robe shielded from the outside weather, curled up on his reeling chair. Breathing in and out with contentment.

Then the door opened and she walked in. Living only a short distance away she was still drenched. Walking into his house if it were her own(which did look identical structurally) he watched her shake off the rain like a cat. Placing her soaked jacket on a hook next to his she examined his new house. One bedroom, two bathroom and one living area, it was home.

There was no hello, she had just stuck her key into his door and walked in. Reyna threw her feet up to let them rest on Jason's coffee table. His poor couch groaning under the combined weight of the daughter of Bellona and all partially opened cardboard boxes.

Although that didn't bother Jason, despite the major privacy invasion and potential flaw in his security he was fine with it. It signified that nothing had changed, not really. She was still Reyna and he was still Jason.

(Not really, that was a lie. They had both changed, but for their sake, they both dearly hoped it was all just superficial. Like mildew, where the fungus hadn't effected the plant and could only penetrate skin deep. Hoping that inside, they were still themselves. Whether that was true or not they would never know.)

The motion of bursting in each other's home wasn't new either, it happened all the time in his fifth cohort bunker. The tradition begun as her wake up call to join her in training then just as an occasional visit as friends when she fully integrated into the legion.

Jason, believe it or not, had personally trained Reyna. Although only to brush up her basics for a month(which was admittedly more mandatory and than needed) but during that time they had, they had spent time together.

At first, she hated him and thought he was stupid. Which, Admittedly, twelve year old Jason was.

He knew with complete surety that she thought he was stupid too not because of her body language but because she had gone right out and said it. Eleven year old Reyna was much more honest and straight forward than her fifteen year old counterpart.

Reyna's new reservations had started after the Titan War. After they had stormed Mount Ortheous She lost that honesty. Now she was more cryptic, harder to read. Jason knew that she had always been hard to read but she at the time, had just told him what she thought instead of letting him guess. There was no reason to study her. Pondering her inner workings, because he didn't have to.

It scared him how good she was at being blank. Her neutral expression perfected, if only she had Octavian's speaking skills she could have done both their jobs.

A true Roman people said, but Jason didn't like it.

That was the face she wore, Jason didn't even know if she, herself, even knew she was doing it. She just did.

"Do you have anything hot?"

Her voice brought him out of his musings. Looking longingly at the cup of untouched steaming tea in his hands he sighed and she took it, easily prying it from his hands, unaware of his sacrifice.

There was a quick thanks before he got up from his chair to pour himself another cup.

When he returned, his chair was no longer his chair, it was Reyna's.

He knew from experience that she wasn't going to get up but he tried anyway. Poking her leg with his sock clad toe he nudged her repeatedly. All the while she gave an exaggerated sigh and went limp, fully stretching out.

"Not funny." Jason insisted as Reyna laughed.

For a moment, they were Reyna and Jason again. Reyna wasn't closed off and stoic and Jason wasn't the Grecus that he would be in three months.


	7. Beatific and bastion

**A/N: Thank you Guest for pointing out that I've been spelling Graecus wrong the whole time. (I spelled it Grecus)**

* * *

-bastion-  
an institution, place, or person strongly defending or upholding particular principles, attitudes, or activities.

beatific

* * *

Reyna knows her before she even properly says hello. She recognized the honeyed voice and the eyes that swirl with colors. She's the girl that steals.

Eyes like that only appear once in millenniums, the last time Reyna had ever witnessed their shifting colors was with Circe. Or Cece as she preferred Hylla to call her. Reyna was to only call her Circe.

There was nothing too flashy about the pensive seven year old little girl that arrived with her stunning sister. Tall dark and powerful, there was no way that Hylla could not have caught the eye of one of the most gifted sorcerers.

Back then, Reyna had her hair down with half tied up in a bow. Blue satin ribbon that always tangled in her fingers. Taking years to successfully master the blue string. Now, Reyna could tie one in her sleep, not that that skill would come in handy as she narrowly dodged clubs and claws.

The naïvety is what the blue little bow represents. Framed in a tiny oak box under her clothes deep in her dresser, Reyna kept it. Always to remember, never sway to the angelic woman or girl who demands too much or too little.

Never to forget, to keep that searing hot honey voice out of her head. Not to let the silky tones infiltrate her skull and sway her will.

Reyna's thoughts drift to satin blue, hand instinctively drifting to a concealed knife behind her boot. They're all alone though. It would be easy to drive the small blade into the slim girl's neck but this girl, Piper, was not Circe. Not yet anyway.

So she stopped. Dropping her hand to her side, she allowed her eyes met the eyes of the witch again.

"Hi! Reyna right?"

The girl was peppy, beautiful and excited. Reyna wanted to leave. To disappear into the shadows as Pluto's Embassitor was so keen on doing.

She couldn't though. The girl had purposely sought her out to do something Reyna hated more than Octavian. Talking about boys. Or more specifically, Jason.

Stifling her distaste, Reyna went into Praetor mode. "Welcome to New Rome." Nodding slightly with the nonexistent hope that the girl would decide to walk away.

She didn't.

So Reyna smiled once again. Polite and considerate, and more importantly, blank. Devoid of emotion, Reyna greeted her. "Hello Peggie, did Jason give you that tour he was so set on?"

It was mean and undeserved. Getting Piper's name wrong purposely, there was a bad kind of joy that came from watching the other girl try to correct her politely.

"Piper actually, my name's Piper."

"Oh." Reyna allowed the on to hang in the air. Awkward and silent, seconds ticked by before Piper decided to open her mouth.

When ever Reyna had ever imagined speaking to Jason's girlfriend she had always imagined herself getting along with them wonderfully or completely and shamelessly tearing down their life.

What to do with her.

The silence is too much. Piper speaks again, this time with more conviction.

_Obviously sociable._

_She knows what she wants_

What exactly _does_ she want?

_What does Reyna want?_

Is there an cross section? Conflict of interests?

A possible and valid, if petty, reason for Reyna to hate her?

Her appearance and eyes aren't enough to hold against this girl, her charm-speaking abilities could warrant a cold shoulder but nothing further. Perhaps distrust but no blood boiling rage.

"How close were you and Jason?"

She asks politely, but Reyna could tell she wanted to know. Piper wanted to know just how much was at stake. Reyna knew her worries, she had experienced them herself.

_Would Jason return 'home'? (where ever that would be)_

_Would he leave to never return?_

_Would she loose him forever?_

Reyna didn't know what she wanted but she knew the answers. Yes, he would return home, like he always did. Rebounding back to where he grew up. Yes and No for if he would return or stay. Depending on where he would do both. He already left Camp Jupiter once, albeit not willingly, but all the same.

During the past eight months she had wondered the exact same things. Where was he? And when would he return?

For Reyna, yes, the truth was never.

For Piper, no, he would be forever.

Jason was different. He had a new way of walking, not roman and not _her_ Jason. _Her_ Jason had disappeared and was still missing.

There was absolutely no point in waiting. Jason barely looked at her as he first landed. He was more concerned with showing his friends the new sights than he was in her. There was no 'how was the camp' or 'how have you been's. The only time he talked to her was to ask permission.

That was not Jason Grace. That was the 'Jason' that Piper loved so. So for the sake of the honey-toned girl with the swirling eyes, Reyna lied.

The four years of friendship and having each others back sunk in the surface of her mind when Reyna responded. "No, not that close, we only worked together for a couple weeks."

(And trained together for four, 'dated' unofficially for two months, and morned his loss for eight.-but she didn't say that.)

The rest of the conversation was casual but short lived. Piper had her answers and soon Reyna was left along craving some kind of human company.


	8. Letters

**A/N: ludi is a Roman chariot race and a pilum is a throwing spear. Dates are completely compliant with the time stream of the PJO and HoO-verse. **

**Written for the PJFC's** **beautiful things** **and thirty days challenges and the letters challenge. **

* * *

_-fruitless-_

_it doesn't matter how many messages you shove in the mailbox_

_Nothing matters if they burn_

_beleaguer with my hopes and dreams but they don't matter_

_so they don't just burn_

_they rot_

_which is worse to know you don't even bother to lite the match_

* * *

March 2, 2006

Hylla,

I'm happy, really truly happy.  
I miss you. You have to visit some time! I'll show the barracks and my new pilum.

Olivia's been teaching me how to throw it.

Please reply,

Reyna

p.s.

I still have the ring.

.

.

.

July 14, 2006

Are you ever going to visit? Why aren't you here and why aren't you writing back?

love always,

Reyna

.

.

.

February 23, 2007

Hylla,

It' been a year since I've seen you.  
I'm part of the legion now. Mom's proud. Where are you?

Love, Reyna

.

.

.

February 24, 2007

Hylla,

I know you're mad, probably furious but I need you're help.

Please please please repy,

Reyna

.

.

.

April 6, 2007

Hylla,

I won ludi, my chariot worked fine and I hope you're okay. Crisis adverted. I was fine after all.

Your sister,

Reyna

.

.

.

December 8, 2007

Things have been a bit hectic lately, I'm training longer than ever. Something's going down soon. Warn your amazons.

Reyna

.

.

.

January 28, 2008

H, False alarm, nothing so far, a couple minor attacks and less recruits.

-R

.

.

.

January 29, 2008

Hylla,

I know this is just speculation but I hear Praetor Mark talking, he says Saturn is rising. Just watch your back.

Reply,

Reyna

.

.

.

March 10, 2008

Hylla, I don't know what your doing. But I'm going to live on. The whole camp has been on edge and Octavian had to go and ruffle up their feathers with a new prophecy.

Love and reply to,

Reyna

.

.

.

September 12, 2008

Dear Hylla,

I've been moved up to centurion. I haven't heard from you in three years just give me a sign you're alive rather than mom's yearly updates.

Please,

Reyna

.

.

.

Hi Hylla,

I'm good if you even still care.

Reyna

.

.

.  
June 6, 2009

Hylla,

I like Jason, I know what you're going to say but he's different. He's funny and nice and for once, just reply. It won't hurt.

Awaiting your repy,

Reyna

.

.

.

Augest 27, 2009

by tellogram.

it is happening STOP we could use back up STOP watch out STOP R STOP

.

.

.

From the desk of the Praetor of New Rome

August 29, 2009

Hylla,

This is it. New Rome won and this will be my last letter. I don't care what you do or epic you even bothered to open the envelop. Now it's over and it's been long enough without any word from you.

I know you're the Amazon Queen, you could have helped. Olivia's dead.

I kept sending you letters but none of it matters now. Goodbye, may I see you in Hades.

Praetor of New Rome,

Reyna

.

.

.

* * *

i_ used to lie in bed_

_wondering when you would take pen to paper and write back_

_i still lie but now you've been pushed back _

_now i'm haunted_

_by titans, pirates and monsters_

_add giants to the list_

_i needed you, really truly needed you and now_

_i don't _

_but I can't forget you_

_i want to_

_i want to so badly but i still remember cherry pops in the garden and swimming on the beach_

* * *

**A/N:**


	9. Fennel and Beleaguer

-Fennel-

A natural digestive aid and plant

Beleaguer

* * *

Reyna went into overdrive, instincts talking over, she slashed, stabbed and killed. The cohorts were beleaguered on all sides by monsters and demigods.

Blood splattered on her clothes and matted her hair. A thin layer of monster dust covered her. next to her, covering her back was Jason. He didn't have the the same type of instinctive fight, but he held his own. Instead, Jason relied on ability, something he had plenty of.

Two different methods, they shouldn't have gotten along, though they did.

It echoed and resounded, the snapping bones, death, pain, and it all swirled around them. Engulfing them with lead thoughts. Jason's heart broke a little every time a fellow demigod fell on either side. Reyna registered their deaths too but she didn't stop.

She knew sympathy, she was capable of love but now, in that moment, she was a daemon.

Vision tunneling, Reyna plowed and killed by the baker's dozen. Fennel surrounded them, covered with blood and bodies. He and Reyna only added to the corpses.

Others also fought but they were lost and Reyna. Was in a fit of rage. The monsters retreated, the first battle was over. It would resume again in a few hours. Reyna didn't listen as they too, were called back. She kept killing and wielding her item of mass destruction: her sword.

Not that he would ever say, be that was the first time he noticed it. The way she lost it while still being there. She lost her compassion, it dulled down and she became the perfect roman fighting instrument.

No mercy rules applied. A young boy cowered in fear, still armed and an enemy. The kid's long spear didn't matter, Reyna would snap it with a swift kick. She towered over him. He was a deserter and by law he deserved death.

Jason knew he was a killer, they all were but this, he knew, wasn't right.

The boy was too young to properly make his choice. So he ran and stepped in the way of her. Her eyes showed confusion and in a dark corner of her pupil, recognition.

Luckily, she didn't strike.

"Reyna, stop."

He sounded tired even to himself. Not commanding as he wished he would be.

"No, Jason move."

She sounded tired too.

Reyna scared him in so many ways, This was one of them. She could be passionate and cold in seconds, her steel heart could melt he knew, but now she was different. More cold and distant. Like a perfect illusion, too misty to touch, too great and too far for him to fully comprehend. He was a mere mortal to her.

Just to prove that thought wrong, he put his hands on her shoulders. She was solid, real and that gave him confidence.

He loved her too, as much as his fifteen year old self could.

The battle field was empty and looking into his eyes, Reyna loosened the grip on her weapon.

Then, before anyone, not even him, could comprehend what was happening, he kissed her.

It was relatively short to the forever-long embraces on television but it happened. Reyna opened her eyes, and saying nothing, they hobbled back to the rest of the Romans. Body aching from exhaustion, they had a power nap only to go through the same hell in a couple hours.

Their efforts would pay off but not before another short kiss, this time from Reyna, when they were heaved onto shields and carried away from all the gore and blood that had seeped into the ground. All that was in the distance, the past, now- they stood shoulder to shoulder proudly in bedsheets.


	10. Particularly Sonnets

**A/N: my attempt at sonnets. (Unsuccessful I might add)**

**edit: Correction, this isn't a sonnet, it lacks the structure, however, humor me. :)**

* * *

-particularly-

* * *

000

Oh, I loved you didn't I

It could have been fantastic, so why

000

Now I miss everything, you particularly

But I learn to forget

though I still ponder, why did you lie

000

I suppose I never truly forgot

You and she with your evil conniving plot

000

I can still remember that day

Though now, thankfully, it's lost in the fray

000

Added to the collection in my broken soul

I wonder if this was really your goal.

000

Do you ever wish we could be one again?

I used to at the edge of my youth, way back when

000

I doubt you can still hear me but I still defend

I would still fight, but on who can I depend?

000

You covered by back and on you I relied

At the end of the day, I ended with a knife in my thigh

000

No monster could have gotten close enough to me to do such an act

but oh Jason, you're a fox in the sheep's skin, you're a monster and for me that's a fact.

000

I sing now of my woe and beg to move on

but I can't forget, even now that you're gone

000

* * *

**A/N: I don't think of Reyna as a tragic heroine despite what my stories may convey. She's just in such an angst-y position that I can't resist. But honestly, if Rick made Reyna a bitter girl who couldn't pick herself up after Jason(which he thankfully didn't) I would have a fit. **


	11. Trim

**A/N: prankster challenger-Dakoto victim and Jason was the culprit; Word Challenge- Happiness**

* * *

-trim-

* * *

How it happened people would wonder for ages. Strung up by his shoe laces which attached his feet to a wall, Dakota hung. Eleven years old and harnessed in a climbing harness from the wall-scaling unit that he had just started with his cohort. He was perfectly safe but still, he was like a bat. His face was a growing shade of purple, Reyna didn't know what to think. She only blessed Jupiter that he had only been in the position for a couple (or ten) minutes.

Also, not quite noticeable as he hung, his hair was cut. Centurions rushed over the moment that saw him to get him down but once they did, the shaved 'D' was all too visible on his head. Diffidently not regulation.

People would wonder for weeks, then years of what all went down that lead to the burly boys demise but only Reyna had an inkling of the true culprit.

Painfully holding back a laugh, Jason Grace stood in the shadows of the centurions helping Dakota down. Reyna hung back too but that was because she wasn't needed and she knew when to step out. Jason Grace however from past experiences, did not and would help his friends no matter the opstical. Now the question remained, why wasn't he helping now.

It was well known that he and the Dakota boy were best friends so despite the curly haired boy would adamantly refuse knowing the identity of his tormenter it was clear when he glanced to d or rectory at the blonde boy before responding.

Never before had Reyna been so confused. This was a centra mental loyalty but she didn't say anything. Not even when Jason Grace winked at her. He knew she knew but he also knew that she wouldn't tattle.

Even if she were to tell what proof did she have? A boy didn't directly run to help his fellow cohort member who already had multiple people aiding him? That most certainly would not hold up in court.

So life went on and for most people at Camp Jupiter, but the truth remained a mystery.

Sometimes, Reyna yielded instead of plowing on and then, Reyna, knowing it or not, yielded. Dakota did have to shave off the rest of his hair to fit regulation. It was amusing to watch dark fuzz grow. He and Jason had apparently made up and forgiven each other but Reyna knew if she was in Dakota's place wouldn't forgive anyone for a stunt like that.


End file.
